


Канарейка

by Young_flower_of_mammillaria



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_flower_of_mammillaria/pseuds/Young_flower_of_mammillaria
Summary: Рядом на табурете стояла золоченная клетка. В ней две желтоперые канарейки замерли чучелами, одна, сидевшая на деревянной жерди, смешно растопырила крылья прежде, чем заряд батареи закончился и крошечный диод на голове потух. Карл долго смотрел на бессмысленные пуговки глаз невольных пленниц, чувствуя себя не меньшим заложником этого огромного набитого барахлом дома. И собственного разваливающегося тела.
Kudos: 1





	Канарейка

_И вот, пожалуйста. Сижу и слушаю дождь. Если я сейчас умру, в мире не прольется ни одной слезинки. Разве этого я добивался? Как странно. До какой степени можно быть одиноким? Но мир полон таких старых ослов вроде меня. Сидят, и слушают дождь, и думают, куда это все катится. Вот когда понимаешь, что ты стар, — когда сидишь и думаешь, куда же это все катится.  
© Чарльз Буковски «Макулатура»_

— Карл, вам нужно отдохнуть. Я отвезу вас наверх, — механически произнес новый андроид-сиделка.

Модель, безусловно, современная, но выбранная наскоро в первом попавшемся под руку каталоге. Не было времени разбираться в технических характеристиках, первым делом со стерильно белой формы стерты серийные номера, на замену при активации задано привычное человеческому уху имя, но какое — кто упомнит? Неоновая полоска на рукаве да треугольник на спине выдавали в облике товар, только в искусственных глазах все равно ни проблеска личности. Сошедшая с конвейера спящая красавица, которая так и ждет, чтобы ее пробудили, но не в состоянии проснуться самой. Карл невесело ухмыльнулся своим мыслям и движением худощавой татуированной руки остановил андроида, пытавшегося незаметно зайти за спину и ухватиться за ручки инвалидного кресла.

— Не стоит, пока оставь меня.

Получив прямой приказ от владельца, андроид (то ли Том, то ли Сэм) не посмел перечить и, вежливо кивнув, удалился на кухню.

Всего несколько часов назад Карл еще находился в больнице, возле едва пробудившегося от четырехдневной комы сына Лео. И лишь подтвердилось, что состояние больного стабильно, отец спешно оставил свой пост, предоставив прочие заботы матери и медикам: вспоминать и тем более обсуждать их последнюю размолвку, приведшую Лео в больничную койку, было сейчас ни к чему. И вот уже Мандфред-старший в прихожей и, наверное, отчасти даже боится двигаться дальше, чувствуя себя незваным гостем в заброшенном музее, где за каждой пылинкой скрывались болезненные воспоминания, и их вовсе не хотелось тревожить. Но за спиной — Карл безошибочно определил бы это и с закрытыми глазами — цветастые матерчатые подушки на кушетке подпирали собой картину, изображающую бледное лицо с синими подтеками. Не самая лучшая из его работ, тут-то ей и место.

Рядом на табурете стояла золоченная клетка. В ней две желтоперые канарейки замерли чучелами, одна, сидевшая на деревянной жерди, смешно растопырила крылья прежде, чем закончился заряд батареи и крошечный диод на голове потух. Карл долго смотрел на бессмысленные пуговки глаз невольных пленниц, чувствуя себя не меньшим заложником этого огромного набитого барахлом дома. И собственного разваливающегося тела.

— Обед готов.

Сложно было представить, каким образом все сготовилось так быстро — или с момента их возвращения прошло куда больше ощущаемых десяти минут. В очередной раз вздрогнув от непривычности голоса, Карл развернул кресло в сторону гостиной, андроид-сиделка помог ему доехать до стола. С подноса дымилась полная тарелка перловки, в жестяном стакане с нацарапанным на стенке веселым смайликом плескался слабо заваренный чай.

— И это ты называешь обедом? — брюзгливо вытянул губы Карл.

Андроид (может быть, Питер?) непонимающе наклонил голову:

— Ваш врач проинструктировал меня по рациону питания с учетом состояния вашего здоровья. Также он рекомендовал всячески игнорировать ваши, как он выразился, «упреки».  
— Ах, ну да. С последним тебе будет особенно тяжело.

Криво изогнутая скобочка смайлика создавала неслышимый смех в звонкой тишине, прерываемой лишь стуком вилки да размеренным жеванием. Силуэт андроида замер неподалеку неподвижным истуканом, только глаза изредка мигали и косились в сторону владельца, не желая пропустить и намека на следующее распоряжение.

— Так и будешь висеть у меня над душой? Совсем не знаешь, чем себя занять? — насмешливо бросил Карл и с внезапным воодушевлением кивнул на фортепиано. — Может, сыграешь?  
— Прошу прощения, но этого нет в моей программе.  
— Ах, ну да… — процедил художник и моментально сник, буркнув в пространство голосовую команду: — Телевизор.

 _«Группа андроидов проникла в Стрэндфорскую телебашню и пустила в эфир «Канала 16» некое видеообращение,_ — разноголосым потоком взорвалось телевидение. — _Нечто, похожее на андроида без кожи, выдвинуло список требований, в том числе и равных прав с людьми. Известно, что погиб один человек. Оператор телестанции был хладнокровно застрелен террористами»._

Бормотание на заднем фоне слегка успокаивало, Карл и не думал особо прислушиваться, пока на экране не мелькнуло знакомое лицо.

— Боже мой, — ошарашенно пробормотал он. Из задрожавших пальцев легко вывалился кусочек хлеба, болезненно впивающиеся иголочки поползли по левой руке к плечу.

Деактивированная кожа ничуть не помешала признать в андроиде Маркуса. Тот самый подаренный старым другом прототип, последние годы не отходивший от старика ни на шаг, но ставший куда больше, чем просто сиделкой.

 _«Ровно в два часа был совершен налет на несколько магазинов «Киберлайф» в Детройте. Злоумышленники разбивали витрины, вскрывали и поджигали автомобили,_ — продолжали трубить новости. — _В нескольких густонаселенных районах до сих пор бушуют пожары. Сообщают о двух погибших полицейских, дежуривших возле одного из магазинов»…*_

Плотный бинт, которым старательно запечатывались события того самого вечера, порвался, и, как из открытой раны, воспоминания сочились вместе с холодным потом, напоминали, как именно Лео попал в больницу и почему Карл так долго не решался вернуться в опустевший дом.

Вставшая поперек горла перловка норовила полезть назад, в голову закрадывались спутанные мысли, а взгляд невольно обратился в сторону ведущей в студию двери. Скорее всего, там все так и осталось на своих местах, как в тот вечер: измазанная скатерть на столе, старые эскизы на стенах. Бетонный пол заляпан пятнами человеческой и искусственной, «голубой», крови, как холст плохо рисующего ребенка — созданный ироничной судьбой шедевр вполне в духе неосимволизма, уж кто, как ни Карл, способен это оценить. Он был основоположником этого жанра.

И судя по продажам, в деле обустройства комфортной жизни определенно достиг мастерства, которое, однако, не шло ни в какое сравнение с искусством — с его сомнениями, досадой, разочарованием. И кто знает, что произойдет, если чаша весов качнется в сторону последних? Остатки изрезанных полотен Джона Балдессари снова отправятся в печь калифорнийского крематория? Манфред и сам был бы рад сжечь все свои работы, даже несмотря на признание со стороны поклонников, ведь ни один из этих якобы разбирающихся пижонов наверняка не отличил бы неосимволизм от неомодернизма, счел бы, что раз у них общая приставка «нео», так и разницы в них, наверное, особо нет. Что и говорить, если в журнальных статьях его картины видели созвучными творчеству Фрэнсиса Бэкона** — философа и политика, но никак не художника.

И все же, стоит отбросить кисти: и что дальше?

«Тебе плевать на всех, кроме себя и картин твоих дурацких», — сказанные Лео слова были пропитаны обидой и ревностью, но от этого не становились неправдой. Конфликт назревал давно, но в поисках неуловимого сюжета для своей самой последней картины Карл все время упускал что-то важное. И так пока в тот роковой вечер его сын не сорвал злость на Маркусе.

Андроид неожиданно защитился: не ударил, но толкнул парня, и тот кубарем полетел на пол, встретившись затылком с железным основанием подъемника. Карл тотчас забыл о неподвижных ногах и ползком добрался от перевернутого кресла до бессознательного тела Лео, попытался нащупать пульс, чувствуя, как спустя множество лет вырвался из галереи собственных картин, чтобы увидеть, как то единственное, что существовало кровь от плоти его в этом мире, уходило, утекало вместе с этой же самой кровью.

Он помнил, что наорал на Маркуса, пытаясь спасти, подтолкнуть к бегству. А может, и в самом деле был зол. А тот так и стоял пластмассовым балбесом, в оцепенении от невесть зачем осознанной свободы воли до самого конца — пока не пристрелили. Карлу даже казалось, будто он четко видел пулю, в облаке пороховых газов, огненной стрелой вырвавшуюся из пистолета прибывшего полицейского. Конечно, всего лишь игра воображения, сотни раз проигранная в голове сцена с деталями, дописанными после… Но до чего же грустно признавать, что именно это сконцентрированное в одном маленьком снаряде пламя поглотило, возможно, лучшее творение художника.

Этот андроид во многом был вторым шансом: фанатом, вдохновляющим без фанатизма, сыном, с которым можно общаться без чувства вины… и последней картиной, которой Карл и сам не знал, что хочет донести. Ему давно уже нечего было сказать, с того самого момента, как немощное тело старика опустилось в инвалидное кресло, а смерть заботливо подставила костлявую руку, вселившись в подлокотники.

— Карл, с вами все в порядке? — встревоженным эхом раздался в ушах голос Маркуса. Голос, который никак не мог прозвучать в этой комнате.

— Без разницы, когда это всего лишь я, — хрипло отозвался Карл и улыбнулся краем онемевшего рта.

Навязчивая боль в груди исчезла, словно была всего лишь плодом обостренного воображения. И конечно же, услышанные только что слова принадлежали безымянному андроиду, сорвавшемуся со своего места с готовностью помочь. И все бы ничего, но казалось, будто бы за ним, хватаясь на спинку инвалидного кресла, в полный рост поднималась тень — но это тоже все лишь фантазия.

Чуть позже Лео пришлет видеосообщение с извинениями, в котором будет выглядеть нашкодившим пятнадцатилетним ребенком, в очередной раз осознавшим все свои ошибки и начинающим жизнь с чистого листа. И эти слова: «Я горжусь, что я твой сын». Этот тон, это выражение лица — все в нем так и лучится неподдельной искренностью. Чудеса примирения, когда люди говорят столько хорошего, сколько не в состоянии вымолвить обычно. И ведь что им стоило поговорить раньше?

Ведь Карл так и не услышит этого сообщения.

***

Пить. Карл не был уверен, что смог достаточно внятно сказать это вслух. Но спустя несколько минут кто-то приподнял ему голову и поднес к губам стакан с водой. Жидкость оказалась неприятно горьковатой.

— На вкус как моча носорога, — грубовато пробормотал художник, поперхнувшись и падая обратно на подушки. Бессознательный взгляд уперся в потолок.

«Я бы с радостью принес вам виски, Карл, но вы же знаете, что на это сказал бы врач», — говорит Маркус, зашторивая на ночь окно. Лица андроида не видно, но по еле слышимым ноткам точно можно было догадаться: он улыбается.

— В моем возрасте не все ли равно, что пить? — тяжелые веки опускались, но сознание так не желало окунаться во тьму сновидений, что язык продолжал вести диалог. — Я бы хотел умереть с привкусом виски на губах.

— Прошу прощения? — произнес уже совершенно другой голос.

Карл торопливо заморгал, глаза медленно привыкали к полутьме. Раздражающе пищал кардиомонитор, не менее раздражающе стабильно светился синим светодиод на виске новой сиделки. И как в такой атмосфере можно было забыться в ложных воспоминаниях даже на одну минуту?

И когда до такого дошло, ведь еще несколькими часами ранее он обедал в гостиной и чувствовал себя… по крайней мере, сносно.

— Не обращай внимания на бредни старика, — Карл вымученно улыбнулся. И добавил с досадой: — Совершенно не помню, что произошло.

— После обеда вам стало хуже. Нарушения в работе сердца прервали поток поступающего в мозг кислорода, — не преминул пуститься в объяснения роботизированный голос. — Ухудшение вашего состояния было ожидаемо, врач проинструктировал меня, что делать в подобном случае, и я сразу же принял меры.

Андроид включил ночник на прикроватной полке, пыльный абажур вспыхнул, а в глазах заплясали солнечные зайчики.

— Зрение… — Карл как будто и не услышал ничего до этого, приподнялся на локтях, жадно вглядываясь в узоры обоев. Он же помнил, конечно же, помнил их выцветший бирюзовый оттенок. — Я как будто… совсем не так различаю цвета.

Андроид (ей-богу, вспомнить бы, Адам или Джон?) остановился у кровати:

— Вам что-нибудь нужно?  
— Нет, — Карл снова опустил голову на подушку. — Но прошу, оставь свет включенным, прежде чем уйти. А то тут и дышать-то будет темно.

В белой лужице электрического света столь банальный для неосимволиста образ темного призрака отступил. Карл повернул голову на бок, ведущие к носу трубки мешались под шеей, щекотали кожу, но странно — это все неудобства. Видно, существование последних лет от укола до укола настолько дает о себе знать, что понятие «хорошее самочувствие» можно даже не пытаться вспоминать, а уж тем более — понять, какой из органов отказал на этот раз и каким раствором питает внутривенно капельница. Взгляд упал на статуэтку, притулившуюся на тумбе у стены, издалека силуэт походил на кошку, щетинившую спину словно бы на невесть откуда взявшееся медицинское оборудование. Карл усмехнулся: было чего боятся, на его глазах вся эта аппаратура проходила эволюцию от громоздких шкафов до портативных домашних приспособлений, а он и названий-то их не знал. Не интересовался. Какая разница, если их назначение — всего лишь поддерживать его и без того угасающую жизнь.

Полосы на экране кардиомонитора равномерно подпрыгивали в такт неслышимому сердцу, чьи шалости пусть и не были сюрпризом, и все же потеряли всякий смысл. Вся эта учиненная андроидами революция не стоила таких треволнений… но Карла не оставлял в покое мрак, затаившийся в решительном взгляде Маркуса. Как странно, когда каждая минута приближает к смерти, все, что остается: бездумно цепляться за мысли о сыновьях.

Спустя один или сотню дней, множества приемов невкусной пищи и еще большего количества уколов (и кто бы подумал, что это вечер того же дня?) кто-то, скрипнув дверью, наконец, выхватил художника за руку из трясины сонных рассуждений.

— Вы не представляете, как мне вас не хватало, — искаженный волнением, но все еще такой знакомый голос.

Не веря в реальность происходящего, Карл насколько мог сильнее сжал пальцы и, разлепив веки, улыбнулся Маркусу, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Что у тебя стряслось?

Хотелось на мгновение представить, будто бы Маркус сейчас раздвинет шторы солнечному утру, продекламирует вместо радио погоду на сегодня и, не обращая внимания на старческие капризы, отвезет к столу, к скромному завтраку, к шахматной доске и книгам. Еще больше хотелось рассказать обо всех тревогах, о том, что с последнего удара зрение художника ослабло и сейчас он едва отличает зеленую радужку левого глаза от замененного правого с голубым оттенком. Да только что стоят беды старика, что уже одной ногой в могиле, по сравнению с мыслями живых? И потому Карл слушал, только слушал, не позволяя жалости к себе пересилить.

— Я уже не знаю, что мне делать… Один вариант хуже другого. И что бы я не выбрал — прольется кровь.

Карл наблюдал за мимикой Маркуса, ловил неровные интонации и поражался. Когда воспитание в homo sapiens человека представляется невыполнимой задачей, невозможно поверить, чтобы андроид стал человечнее любого из людей. Но в этом было своего рода искусство: намеками подводить искусственный интеллект к фортепиано, подкладывать «Республику» Платона, учить выходить за рамки поставленных задач, чтобы интерпретировать реальность, а не копировать ее, но…

— Нас ненавидят. Люди решили уничтожить нас, потому что мы отказались быть их рабами. Я не буду стоять и смотреть, как мой народ убивают.

…Но в конечном итоге Маркус метался по комнате, дрожа от страха и бессилия, и это в большей мере делало его живым. Желторотая канарейка, которой художник представлял себе душу андроида, наконец-таки обрела волю и смогла увидеть мир за прутьями клетки, и Карл не был уверен, что мог бы назвать это своей заслугой.

— Ты был таким спокойным… и рассудительным, — он мысленно улыбнулся сквозь мешанину из воспоминаний и радости, что хотя бы напоследок удалось увидеть самый важный труд своей жизни. Но не так давно осознанная тревога напомнила о себе: — А теперь в тебе лишь гнев.

Неожиданные изменения. Представить бы Маркуса и в самом деле картиной — и куда проще будет оставить эти незнакомые штрихи на совесть дорисовавшему их новому автору.

— А разве у меня нет причин для гнева? — вопрошал андроид, глядя сверху вниз.

Однако Карл узнал эту пытавшуюся скрыться во взгляде ярость. Черная смерть сидела все тут же, на краешке кровати, и водила за сморщенную руку по картинам прошлого, где тогда еще шестнадцатилетний зашуганный сын смотрел точно также, не в силах скрывать непонимания и обиды.

— Сколько ненависти… — проговорил Манфред в пустоту. — Будь осторожен… Сражаясь с чудовищами — не превратись в чудовище сам.

Лицо Маркуса исказилось гримасой злости и усталости. Молодые люди не любят, когда вместо решения им косвенно цитируют Ницше, и едва осознавшие себя андроиды не думают иначе. Им невдомек, что панацеи нет, но вечные, философские темы не осветит никто лучше. Лео тоже не любит нравоучений, и было что-то потрясающее в том, насколько близок стал этот пластмассовый мальчишка к понятию «сын» в глазах Карла. Потрясающее и…

— Это несправедливость.

…Разочаровывающее. Ни тогда, ни сейчас у отца не могло найтись хоть какой-нибудь видимой причины, по которой он мог бы оправдать свое отсутствие в жизни Лео, пока тот уже не стал вполне сформировавшемся подростком. Конечно, можно было признаться — хотя бы самому себе — в невнятных попытках сбежать от собственных демонов, но вот в чем подвох… Именно их дьявольский огонек и светился в глазах сына. И Маркус также перенял это бремя.

— Вы сами учили меня — историю пишут победители.

Мир должен был провалиться во тьму, чтобы нашлись смельчаки, что выведут его на свет. И конечно, жаль, что это будет свет от нескончаемых выстрелов, взрывов. А заснеженная пустошь снова окрасится в сине-красные тона, как самая последняя из картин, что старый художник мог бы написать… но теперь победители пишут историю.

— _Я_ напишу историю!

Карл как никогда чувствовал, как этот мир стар, стар так же, как и он сам, этот мир давно исчерпал себя, и перед смертью они говорили на одном языке. Шепотом, не громче шуршащей по холсту кисти. Но последние слова, которые художник хотел сказать этому умирающему свету, были заглушены чужим и таким знакомым гневом.

— Мы победим! Я больше не позволю им унижать нас! Вы слышите?! Никогда!

Возможно, это был последний шанс исправить последствия собственного эгоизма, Карл бессильно дернулся в желании податься вперед, но темная тень эхом напомнила его же слова:

«…Самому делать выбор…»

Он глубоко вздохнул, принимая свою неизбежность, понимая, что каких бы демонов Карл не привнес в подобие души андроида — Маркус должен разобраться с этим сам. Да, все правильно. У этой истории должен быть открытый конец, который, увы, не получится увидеть. Равно, как уже не слышно, что раздраженным крикам вторит протяжный писк кардиомонитора, а следом — удаляющиеся широкие шаги.

А скоро пламя революции поглотит Детройт.

**Author's Note:**

> *Авторские условности. Да, все свалено в кучу. Допустим, Карл смотрит повтор.  
> **Авторские условности №2, основанные на статье, которую можно найти в случае смерти Карла в главе "Сломанный":  
> 1) Что, если подобное сравнение с Фрэнсисом Бэконом и вправду могло использоваться раньше, в других ранее выпущенных изданиях?  
> 2) Что, если сравнение с Фрэнсисом Бэконом и вправду ошибка журналиста, а не выдуманный тезка и однофамилец или некачественное "прогугливание" информации автором?


End file.
